Alex Corvis
Alex Corvis is the protagonist of the 2000 film, The Crow: Salvation, the second sequel to the original 1994 film. Alex is portrayed by Eric Mabius. History Alex Corvis was a man who fell in love with Lauren Randall, Erin Randall's older sister, and pledged his future with her. But one day their fortunes took a tragic turn, as Lauren was found dead with 53 stab wounds to her body, and the knife was planted in Alex's car by a man with a grotesque scar on his inner forearm, after the two lovers had an argument. Alex was then falsely accused of the crime, and sentenced to death via electric chair. Corvis would play one last game of chess with his district attorney and would be executed on his 21st birthday. Shortly after his death, the crow appears and revives him from death. Unable to pass on until justice for Lauren and him is done, Alex removes the seared flesh from his face, and thus takes up the Crow persona. He would then go after the dirty cops that murdered his beloved, and slaughtered them one by one in retribution. However, the captain, the ringleader of the dirty cops and their operation, was aware of the Crow and decided to fake the death of the man with the scar on his inner forearm to rob Alex of his power, leaving him vulnerable. After Alex discovers that Lauren went to an illegal strip joint owned by his and Lauren's killers, Alex learns the truth why she was murdered and kills the last two cops, before the captain's deception takes hold, leaving Alex temporarily mortal. As he is slowly losing his connection to the other world, Alex goes to save Erin after learning the captain has captured her. His first confrontation ends badly, as the corrupt officer uses a doctored image to trick Alex, until the Crow takes Lauren's pendant and snaps Alex out of it, breaking the illusion. As the captain beats a hasty retreat and attempts to escape with Erin as a captive, Alex takes flight and lands on top of his car, finally having his nemesis in his grasp. He and Lauren finally get their revenge as the corrupt captain dies in the same electric chair that killed Alex, and burns as the screws implanted in his arm boil his blood to the point of setting him alight. With the truth finally known Alex returns to the realm of the dead, and reunites with his beloved, their love and smiles forever in Erin's memory. Powers/Abilities Alex feels no pain and heals wounds within seconds, so long as they are caused in his search for vengeance. Injuries taken when he diverts from this path do not automatically heal. He can see though the eyes of his guide, the crow. He has psychometric abilities, allowing him to feel pain and other sensations from past experience by the slightest touch of an object. He also demonstrates the ability to fly or merge with the Crow to take flight in some cases. He appears to be faster and more agile than normal humans, and knows some variety of martial arts. Trivia * Corvis is the only protagonist whose crow appearance wasn't make-up; it was actually scar tissue caused by the helmet on the electric chair. Gallery File:Normal_salv24.jpg File:Normal_salv35.jpg File:Normal_salv37.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Crow: Salvation Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Reborns